1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control device, a control system, and a control method of a control device.
2. Related Art
Print control devices that receive print control data (receipt data) from a POS terminal, and send the received receipt data to a management device (management server) connected through a network, are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2014-71647. The management device runs a specific process, such as producing an electronic receipt (web receipt), based on the received print control data.
POS systems in which a POS terminal is connected to a recording device, the POS terminal sends print control data to the recording device, and the recording device produces a receipt based on the print control data are common. If the print control data can be sent to a management device as needed in such a POS system, services based on the print control data can be provided by the management device and help to improve customer satisfaction. When adding such a capability to an existing system, however, it is desirable to minimize changes to the existing system due to cost and work productivity considerations.